


I Want To Be In Love:  Outtakes

by Argyle_S



Series: The I Want To Be In Love Series [2]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/F, Family, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Missing Scene, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 03:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argyle_S/pseuds/Argyle_S
Summary: Jane and Bass have a talk.





	I Want To Be In Love:  Outtakes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a missing scene from [I Want To Be In Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/546131/chapters/972091). This first one was suggested by a reader in response to the Korsak/Frost Chapter. It takes place on Tuesday night, which is between Chapter 8 and Chapter 9 of the main story. It got omitted from the main story because I couldn't think of an equivalent chapter for Maura. It's been up at fanfiction.net forever, but I forgot to cross post it.

**Jane**

I sat in Maura's house, waiting for her to get home. I seemed to be doing that a lot this week, which was unusual. I'm normally the one working into the wee hours. On the other hand, being a political appointee did have its drawbacks, like the need to kiss brass on a regular basis, in order to keep your job.

Still, it gave me a chance to take care of something. Tic two more people off my list of 'people who need to know I'm gay.'

I took another sip of beer. I was on my fourth. Or maybe my fifth. I wasn't sure. I was too busy working up my nerve after a rough day. We'd closed the case fast enough, but damn if I didn't hate working a domestic abuse turned homicide.

I sat my beer down on the floor, and I could feel one half of my audience glaring at me for not using a coaster. I glared back. He didn't intimidate me.

God, I'd had a lot of beer. Maybe I should wait until I sobered up a bit for this.

No. Like a band-aid. Do it fast. Get it over with.

I took a deep breath.

"Guys, I know this is gonna come as a huge shock, but..." I sighed, bracing myself. "I'm gay."

Both of them sat there, in total shock. He was better about hiding it. His face was like a mask, but still, I could tell. They don't pay me the small bucks for nothing.

She was an open book, like always. Her jaw hung open in disbelief.

"I know it's gotta be confusing, because I always said I wasn't. It's just, some things happened recently that made me realize I wasn't ever gonna be happy with a guy."

She tilted her head, the question unspoken. I nodded. "Yeah. That's why I broke it off with Casey."

She made a small, sympathetic noise. I shook my head. "No, it's okay. I'm actually happy about that. I was just making myself miserable trying to be with him, when I wanted to be with someone else."

I looked over at him, and I could see it in his eyes. He knew. Not surprising. Everyone seemed to know. I shrugged my shoulders. No point in lying about it.

"Yeah. It's Maura." I picked my beer up, taking a long sip. "I know she doesn't feel the same way, but I can't help it, you know. I'm mostly just worried it will mess up our friendship."

They were silent for a moment.

"Ah, come on. I could use a little reassurance here. Say something."

She got up and walked over to me, putting her paw on mine, and let out a bark. I picked her up, and she started licking my face.

"Aww, thanks Jo. I knew you'd have my back."

I looked down at Bass. He bobbed his head, and went back to eating his prickly pear paddle. "That's it? No 'I still love you'? No 'I hope you meet a girl with a nice shell'?"

He looked up at me as he chewed his food.

"God. You're worse than Korsak and Frost." He leaned down for another bite. "That's it. I'm telling Maura about your food stash."

He continued to ignore me, and I looked down at the line of empty bottles next to me, wondering if maybe I'd had a bit too much.


End file.
